


A Tomb In Time

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Egypt is what Donna Noble wanted. She got it, but not necessarily when she wanted to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tomb In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC, unfortunately.

The Doctor pushed open the doors of the TARDIS before turning back to look at his companion, Donna Noble, she may be loud and brash at times but her enthusiasm for seeing new places or even old places was unparalleled. “Here we are then,” he said to her as she came to stand next to him at the doors, “The Great and Majestic Necropolis of the Millions of Years of the Pharaoh, Life, Strength, Health in The West of Thebes, or as they say in your time the Valley of the Kings.”

“When are we?” Donna asked as she moved further from the TARDIS into the Egyptian sun, looking at an almost empty valley, it wasn’t what she expected to see, there wasn’t any tombs in the area at all.

“16th century BC”, the Doctor replied, looking around. “You wanted to see the Valley of the Kings, there it is.”

Donna shook her head in exasperation, “I wanted to see it with the tombs, spaceman. There’s nothing there.”

“Apes, you can see it with the tombs in your own time. We’re here to see history be made, watch.” The Doctor spoke as he pointed towards a large group of people.

Donna just stared at them, before turning back to the Doctor, “What am I looking for?”

“Over there.” He said pointing to where she should be looking. “Watch, that’s the first stone of the first tomb right there.”

Donna watched for a few more minutes then turned back towards the TARDIS, “Come on Spaceman. You can show me it when it’s finished.” She called over her shoulder before vanishing into the time machine.


End file.
